


To wish was to hope

by Jaeger_Babe



Series: To Hold, To Have Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Fluff, Forgive me Georgi, Intersex Omega Biology, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, There's actual communication in this one, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger_Babe/pseuds/Jaeger_Babe
Summary: Yuuri is the most handsome and wonderful creature that Victor has ever laid eyes on, but there are times when he wishes Yuuri would sleep in his bed because he wishes to be held, or because he simply enjoys sleeping next to Victor. But he refuses, politely and too sweetly for Victor to insist, unless the invitation includes coupling, and Victor doesn’t have the heart to lure Yuuri under false pretenses, especially after the one time he had dared try it nearly ended in disaster.When he delicately asked Chris about it his friend’s only remark was that Victor was a fool, and now that he’s made his bed he should lie in it.Victor, admittedly, has no clue what that means. He just wants to lie in whatever bed Yuuri is in.





	To wish was to hope

**Author's Note:**

> _"...And to hope was to expect" -Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility_
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place a short while after To Hold, To Have.

Victor sighs as he gazes down at Yuuri sleeping peacefully beside him. He’d buried himself under the covers and, after resting a tentative head on Victor’s shoulder and hand on his chest, had fallen sound asleep.

This was, of course, after Victor had spent an hour between his legs, licking into Yuuri until he screamed, and then pulled him onto his cock, stretching him wide and filling him deep until Yuuri could only moan and gasp and take it.

Not that Victor would complain. Yuuri is the most handsome and wonderful creature he’s ever laid eyes on, but there are times when he wishes Yuuri would sleep in his bed because he wishes to be held, or because he simply enjoys sleeping next to Victor.

But he refuses, politely and too sweetly for Victor to insist, unless the invitation includes coupling. Victor doesn’t have the heart to lure Yuuri under false pretenses, especially after the one time he had tried it nearly ended in disaster.

_ “You don’t want to…?” Yuuri looked at him with wide brown eyes, confusion rippling in them. Victor hadn’t even gotten the chance to start explaining when tears fell from Yuuri’s eyes, his arms wrapping around himself. “I don’t know what I did to displease you, My Lord, but please, I—“ _

_ “Yuuri, darling, you haven’t displeased me at all, I just…” he couldn’t deny he wanted to sleep with Yuuri when the omega had slipped into his room with nothing on under his robe. “...never mind. I did not mean to upset you, can I do anything to make it up to do?” _

Yuuri’s tears had dried up quickly once he had backed Victor up and onto the bed and was settled in his lap, mouthing at his neck.

When he delicately asked Chris about it his friend’s only remark was that Victor was a fool, and now that he’s made his bed he should lie in it. 

Victor, admittedly, has no clue what that means. He muddles it over as he gently strokes his fingertips through Yuuri’s hair, and drops a featherlight kiss to the tip of his small nose. He just wants to lie in whatever bed Yuuri is in.

 

....................

 

Victor feels trapped, though he knows he’s far from it in reality. 

He watches as Yuuri silently works on a new hat, despite Victor telling him that he can simply buy whatever new hat he desires. He thinks of how far his relationship with Yuuri has come since their meeting, and since his heat. Victor would consider them friends, except for the fact that honesty comes from them like pulled teeth, unwilling and painful. 

Something is bothering his husband, but Victor cannot figure out what, and asking Yuuri yields no answers, for the omega simply looks at him with his honey-brown eyes and tells him that nothing is the matter.

Victor turns to look out the window instead, watching as sheets of rain fall onto the grounds outside, and tries not to think of the leak on the roof. The weather had been impeding any attempts at repairing it, and the staff wasn’t pleased about it.

“Are you all right, Victor?”

Victor turns to see Yuuri looking at him. “No,” he says, and can see that Yuuri wasn’t expecting the answer. “There’s a leak in our roof, and...” he pauses, unsure how to voice his frustration in their marriage. “And Makkachin has been in the gardens again, terrorizing the gardeners.”

“You know the dogs go wherever they please,” Yuuri says. “And there’s nothing you can do about the roof now, so why are you worrying yourself over it?”

There’s a long pause, where they look at each other and Victor feels a bit lost. Yuuri has always made him feel lost. Where other omega’s acted coy around him, Yuuri had demanded Victor dance with him, claiming to be the best dancer at the assembly. 

And when Victor had gone to meet him, to officially meet him, and introduce himself as Yuuri’s new fiance, Yuuri had shied away, treated him colder than Aunt Lilia.

Then Yuuri treated him with some strange mix of fear and contempt until he’d wound up heat-sick to a dangerous point.

And now…

He slowly crosses the distance between them, and settles on the couch next to Yuuri, their knees bumping. He takes Yuuri’s hand in his own. “Will you talk with me?” He requests

Yuuri looks astonished, but he smiles slightly, nervously. “Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“Yes, my dear, but,” Victor pauses, at a loss, and looks at their hands. Then an idea strikes him. “Why don’t we play a game?”

“...A game?”

“Yes. We’ll each ask one question and the other person has to answer honestly.”

Yuuri looks skeptical, and Victor half believes he’s going to leave, and then, “If that’s what you’d like.”

“Marvelous! My first question is…” he thinks of the first obvious one and skips it, and then settles on a safer topic. “Why do you despise my teasing so much?”

There’s a long pause. “Teasing?”

“You’ve always reacted so angrily to my teasing. Your second week here, for example, I teased you about how you always wear the same dinner dress, and, instead of responding, or demanding I buy you a new wardrobe like Yura might, you nearly threw your drink on me and left.”

Yuuri’s face is flushed bright red as he seems to remember the scene. “I didn’t know it was teasing. I thought you were insulting me,” he says plainly.

“Never, my dear. And then I bought you new dresses afterwards, didn’t I?”

Indeed he had, and he remembered how radient Yuuri had looked when he entered the drawing room in a gown of deep blue. He’d wanted to sweep his lovely omega into his arms and tell him how beautiful he was. He might’ve dared if the room hadn’t been filled with guests and he also wasn’t worried about Yuuri reacting violently.

“Now, what is your question for me?” Victor urges. 

Yuuri’s brow furrows in thought. He’s silent for a long moment until he looks up again. “When did we dance?”

Victor is not expecting the question, simply because it’s common knowledge. But the expression on his husbands face is earnest.

“Dance?”

“You said,” Yuuri stops and takes a breath. He closes his eyes and then continues. “That I’m ‘quite different from the charming omega you danced with’. But, to my knowledge, we’ve never danced.”

“Of course we have, my dear,” Victor says, but Yuuri’s expression is still confused, so Victor continues, “At the assembly. I was trying to convince Yura to find a dance partner, and when you heard us you dragged him into the next set. And then you returned and danced with me.” Victor licks his lips, and as he takes in Yuuri’s horrified expression he realizes that Yuuri did have a lot of wine that night. “You danced the rest with me.”

“I do not remember,” Yuuri says, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Yes, I’m beginning to realize that now.” 

“Please forgive me for imposing on you that night, and acting in such an un-omegalike manner, My Lord. I was so nervous after we were introduced, I remember the wine, but nothing beyond that.”

“My darling you have nothing to apologize for,” Victor rushes to soothe his husband. “You were more charming and delightful than anyone I’d ever met. I do not regret dancing with you, or marrying you.” 

“I…” Yuuri starts and trails off. His face is flushed and Victor can tell by the twitch in his hands and the way he shifts that he wants to escape. It reminds him of another incessant questions he’s had since Yuuri’s heat.

“Shall we continue our game?” He asks.

“If you’d like.”

Looking at his husband now though, Victor wonders how to phrase it in a way to not offend him. “Did you expect me, or want me to force you into my bed, when we first married?”

Yuuri flinches slightly and gives him a reproachful look. “I did not realize this was  _ that  _ sort of game,” he says instead of an answer. 

Victor only feels slightly guilty. “It is not, but I could not help wondering…” Yuuri does not looks at him, and instead keeps his gaze firmly locked on their hands. He’s silent long enough for Victor to continue. “I want to be whatever you desire, my dear. If you wish for me to treat you like a virgin every time, or stalk you around the house until I’ve caught you, or—“

“I’d beg you stop,” Yuuri cuts him off, his face red. “I don’t wish you to be more than you are. Just act how you would as my husband, as… as Victor. That’s all I desire.”

The words register like a trickling spring that slowly rushes into a flood, filling him with joy. Yuuri wants him to simply be himself, and that is better than any response he had been hoping for.

“Does that mean I can tease you again?”

Yuuri scoffs a laugh and pulls his hands from Victors grasp. He goes to stand but Victor follows suit and stops him.

“Darling, you still need to ask me a question.”

Yuuri stares at the floor very hard for a long moment then slowly peeks up, opening his mouth to speak. “Do—“

“My Lord,” the Butler says, entering the library and cutting Yuuri off. He bows curtly before continuing. “Forgive me, but Mr Popovich is in the hall asking for you.”

“Of course,” Victor says, stamping down his irritation. He turns back to Yuuri, “Forgive me, my love, we will have to continue later.”

With Yuuri’s tentative nod he follows his butler to the entrance hall, half-surprised to see it’s Georgi, and not his father, soaking wet and waiting for him by the door. 

“Georgi, what a surprise!” He says as he approaches, then stalls when he sees the distraught look on Georgi’s face and his slumped posture. “Good god, what’s the matter?”

“Miss Petrova,” he says, the name taking a moment to register in Victor’s memory as Georgi’s fiancée. “She’s run away.”

Victor feels at a loss for words. “Run away? You’re sure?”

Georgi digs his hand into his coat, producing a letter and shoving towards Victor. “She left me this!” Victor hesitates to take it, not wanting to read Georgi’s correspondence. “Read it!”

It less that Victor willing takes the letter and more that it’s forced into his hand, he looks helplessly over his shoulder to his butler before directing his gaze back towards the distraught man in front of him. As he takes a second to think he catches a the smell of brandy on Mr Popovich and places a steadying hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t we go into my study? I’ll have them bring tea for you.”

“No,” Georgi says, trying to jerk his arm from Victor’s grasp. “We must go after her.”

“Let’s not be hasty, Georgi,” Victor tries to soothe while letting out his more dominant pheromones. He hopes that Georgi won't try to fight him, for he’d hate to worry Yuuri. “Let’s read this letter and think of a plan.”

“The only plan should be to go get her and bring her back,” Georgi insists.

Victor glances down at the letter—

_ Mr Popovich _

_ As you are soon to find out by reading this letter, I have come to the final and unfortunate decision that I cannot marry you. Please do not think this rejection reflects on your character or status, for you have ever been the gentleman that my mothers promised you would be. My reason for not marrying you comes to me by the name of Mr Evans, an American who has promised me all of the freedom I could ask for. Despite the well intentions of— _

Victor looks up from the letter as Georgi stumbles away from him and into a wall, the thud echoing through the entrance hall. Victor rushes forward to catch him and keep him from stumbling into one of his art displays and displacing it from the wall.

“So you see?” Georgi said as Victor hoists him upright. “She’s eloped! Run away with some bastard from America!”

“Popovich, please, my omega is in the other room,” Victor scolds and nods towards his butler who has come back with footman carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. “Will you help me get Mr Popovich into my study?”

They succeed in getting the distraught alpha into the study and sat on one of Victor’s sofas, his complaints becoming well known to them as they do so. 

“Victor, I must go after her! She is my love, and I will have none but her!”

“I do not think that she wishes for you to pursue her,” Victor says, keeping his tone gentle but firm. 

“What if your omega had run away? Wouldn’t you chase him to the ends of the world itself?” 

Victor frowns. He’s not sure exactly what he would have done if Yuuri had tried to run away from him at any point. He wants to believe he would have had to self-preservation of his heart to let him go, but…

“That is not the point, Georgi. Countess Nikiforov obviously has more loyalty to duty than Miss Petrova. You would do well to use the opportunity to seek a better match.”

“I love her!” Georgi insists, leaning dangerously forward on the sofa. Victor put a hand on his shoulder and shoves him back. 

“What is your plan then? Board a boat and sail to America?”

Georgi is blessedly silent for a few moments as he thinks, and then, “Yes, that is exactly what I will do!” And before Victor can open his mouth, “And you, you will come with me, won’t you Victor? Surely she will listen if you tell her to marry me, for she respects your position as an Earl.”

Victor clenches his jaw and breathes through his nose, thinking. He can already feel a headache, pounding lightly beneath his temples, and just wants to spend the rest of the dreary day in the company of his husband. Instead, he’s been shoved into the position of helping young Mr Popovich chase his love. 

“Yes,” he says, finally, out of deep sense of obligation. “I will come with you to Liverpool and see if we can catch her there.” 

 

....................

 

“You surely aren’t thinking of going with him,” Yuuri says as they stand outside the coach. He sounds exasperated but smells nervous an d it takes Victor everything to not pull him into his arms and hold him tight. 

“I’m going with him to Liverpool and we’ll see what can be done there.”

“But it takes six weeks at least to sail to America!”

Victor takes Yuuri’s hands in his and brings them to his lips, pressing kisses to his knuckles. “If there are any issues with the estate you send for Uncle Yakov or Mr Giacometti. Ask Phichit to stay so you don’t get lonely, and let Minami take care of you. I promise to write, and I’ll be back as soon as I can manage.”

“Victor…” Yuuri’s eyes are wide and watery behind his spectacles and Victor’s heart near tears in half.

“Goodbye, my darling,” he says after a long moment taking in his husband face. He presses a swift kiss to his cheek, lingering slightly, then pulls away, backing up and climbing into the coach. 

As they pull away he finds himself watching Yuuri’s still figure by the doors, shawl wrapped tight around him and staring back. Victor tries not to wonder if he’s made a mistake.

 

....................

 

_ My dearest Yuuri _

_ The journey to Liverpool was long and arduous. Mr Popovich’s theatrics would have the entire world think that his is the only and greatest love. Every second spent with his company makes me long for yours. I hope this whole affair will be over with soon, for the sooner I am back in your arms the better off I will be. Please give the dogs my love. _

_ Your affectionate husband, _

_ Victor _

 

....................

 

_ Dear Victor _

_ I fear I have not the making for running the estate by myself. A day after you left the leak in the roof worsened, and I found I could not make sense of your books or handwriting at all to get it repaired. I sent for Uncle Yakov to come at once, and he brought Aunt Lilia with him and they’ve done a great deal in helping me understand your books and keeping me company. I hope Miss Petrova is found soon and the whole ordeal is over with. _

_ P.S. The dogs have had enough with the horrid weather and have come inside to terrorize the cooks instead. I can say I am glad tonight’s liver ended up being replaced. _

_ Yours, _

_ Yuuri _

 

....................

 

_ My darling Yuuri _

_ After two days of investigating we have discovered that Miss Petrova and her companion Mr Evans have boarded a ship headed to Charleston eight days ago. Mr Popovich wishes to buy a passage for us to follow, and I’m having a poor time of convincing him otherwise. I’ve written to his father as well, hoping that he will help me dissuade Mr Popovich from this fruitless endeavor but I do not know how much more convincing his father will prove to be. It is my greatest wish to return home and see you again.  _

_ Your affectionate husband, _

_ Victor _

 

....................

 

“I have our tickets,” Georgi says as he enters their room. Victor looks up from his trunk where he had been arranging his things to make room for gifts for Yuuri. 

“Tickets?”

“To America,” Georgi replies.

Victor frowns and turns back to his luggage, fussing with the dress for Yuuri and making sure it won’t get wrinkles. “I’m not coming with you,” he says eventually.

“Victor you must! I cannot go alone, for what if Mr Evans decides to fight me?”

“You’re a man and an alpha,” Victor says, looking up again and standing up straight. “I have full confidence that you can take Mr Evans in a battle of dominance.”

Georgi sniffs. “You said you would help me.” 

“I said I would come with you to Liverpool, but it is not my duty to go with you to America. My omega is waiting for me, and I must return to running my estate.”

They look at each other across the room for a long moment, Victor knows he will not be strong-armed into going with Georgi. He’s already been away from his Yuuri for too long and it had hardly been over a fortnight. 

“Alright then,” Georgi says. “I’ll set off by myself.”

“You’d be better off forgetting her,” Victor offers, not for the first time and watches as Georgi shakes his head.

“No, no. I am determined to find her and convince her.”

Victor sighs and turns back to his luggage, closing the top on it and buckling the straps. He then puts on his coat and grabs his hat, turning once more to Georgi.

“Well, I hope whatever the outcome that you return to us soon. Good luck, Georgi.”

“Thank you, Earl Nikiforov.”

 

....................

 

The journey back proves to be just as long but hardly as arduous as Victor finds himself sharing stagecoaches with people who were better company than Georgi has been the entire trip.

His heart still twinges whenever he thinks of Yuuri, and he wonders how much faster it would be if he could just get a horse and ride the rest of the way back.

Much faster, he discovers. For after the coach made it second to last stop he begged upon Mr Kimball in the village to lend him one, promising to return it by the following day. He can hardly contain his excitement as he approaches the house in the early hours of the morning, fog still surrounding its tall walls. He passes the horse off to a servant with instructions and can’t bother to stop himself from rushing into the house, startling a maid starting the fires. 

He sweeps past her with apologies and up the stairs and through the halls towards Yuuri’s room, only slowing once he finds himself outside the omegas door. He can smell his own eagerness as he pushes in, and confusion that replaces it when he looks upon the bed and finds it empty.

He glances around the room, finding the rest of it void of life, and backs out, his confusion replaced with worry as he stands in the hall and wonders where his husband is. Surely Yuuri isn’t up already? He thinks, glancing at a nearby clock and wincing at the time. 

It’s early, and the realization catches up with a yawn stifled behind his hand. 

Wherever Yuuri is, Victor resigns, he will see him later. 

He makes his way to his own room, cursing himself for separating their rooms so far, even if it made sense in the beginning when the omega wanted nothing to do with him. He wonders if Yuuri will want nothing to do with him again, now that he’s left him all alone and returned unannounced. They’re friendship was budding, tentative at best, and he could only imagine Yuuri harboring an even bigger grudge against him now. 

He sighs as he opens his door, and then stops in his tracks, gasping as he spots his bed and the lump curled under the thick blankets and flanked by two devoted dogs.

He quickly closes the door and rushes forward, patting Makkachins head as she looks at him, her tail thumping on top of Vicchan, who also wakes up and looks at him with bleary eyes. The lump under the covers doesn’t stir as Victor coaxes them off the bed and out into the hall.

Once the dogs are gone Victor takes off his outer clothes and boots, as well as his cravat before he lifts the blankets and slips under them, his heart pounding as he tentatively touches Yuuri’s chemise covered back. Victor can smell him, now that his scent isn’t dampened by thick covers, and even in his sleep he smells like a distressed and abandoned omega. It makes Victor wrap an arm around him and pull him close on instinct, scenting him and bestowing kisses on his shoulder and neck.

It doesn’t take long for Yuuri to stir, letting out a sleepy moan before he turns his head and jolts, staring at Victor. “You—!”

“Good morning,” he says, feeling a bit breathless under Yuuri’s gaze. 

“You’re—“ Yuuri starts and stops. In a manner of seconds his expression morphs from surprise to anger and Victor can’t dodge the clenched fist that lands on his chest, once, twice, then a third that  _ hurts _ , and then Yuuri is throwing himself on top of Victor, burying his face in Victor’s neck and pressing his nose to his bond mark. “I thought you left for America!”

Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri, holding him close and pressing his own face to his neck. “Indeed not, my darling. I never had the intention of leaving.” 

“You never responded to my letter begging you not to go! I thought you had left me! I— I…”

Victor rubs his hand up and down Yuuri’s back, never sure what to do when the omega cries. “I must have left before your second letter got to me,” Victor explains, and brings his hand up to feels Yuuri’s soft, dark hair. “But hush now, I’m here and I haven’t left you.”

Yuuri rubs his face against Victor’s shirt, and Victor feels him inhale deeply, no doubt drinking in his scent as his own evens out. He lets himself luxuriate at finally being able to hold his husband close, feel their hearts beat close together and their scents combine again. 

He also enjoys the way the omegas body presses against his own, warm and soft and perfect under Victor’s hands. He closes his eyes and feels over his side and back before wandering down, towards his hips and the curve of his ass.

“Victor…” Yuuri says into the dip of his collarbone, but doesn’t make any move to deter him. Instead he seems to melt against Victor, letting his warm scent surround them.

“I missed you, my dear,” Victor says, bringing his lips to Yuuri’s bond mark, making Yuuri gasp.

Oh, how he had missed his husband, his omega. 

He slowly hikes up Yuuri’s chemise, mouthing over his husbands neck and wandering up to nibble his ear, making Yuuri moan sweetly for him. Victor wants to consume him, wants to ravish him until their scents are wholly combined and no one can doubt how married they are. He barely gets the chamise up and over Yuuri’s hips before his hand is back on Yuuri’s ass, gripping a handful before sliding lower still and brushing his fingers over Yuuri’s soaked entrance.

The omega squirms against him, trapped by Victor’s other arm that’s wrapped tight around his waist. He can hear as well as feel him panting, and Victor doesn’t bother to suppress his pleased rumble when Yuuri cants his hips up and back making Victor’s fingers dip inside him. 

“So eager,” Victor murmurs. What he can see of Yuuri’s face is bright red, and his ear positively  _ burns _ under his lips. “May I have you, my darling?”

“Yes,” Yuuri gasps without hesitation, then draws back so he can see Victor’s face, “Or-” he speaks again but cuts himself off immediately.

“Or?” Victor urges him and Yuuri bites his lip, deliberating.

“I can have you,” Yuuri finally says, quietly, shyly, and Victor can’t think of any painting or work of art more breathtaking than his husband at that moment.

He wastes no time, not wanting to prove true Yuuri’s fears of voicing his desires. He cups the side of Yuuri’s face in one of his hand. “Yes, my love, have me.”

They make short work of divesting Yuuri of his chamise, and Yuuri is almost frantic as he fumbles with freeing Victor’s cock. The touch of Yuuri’s hand on his arousal stokes the fire in him, groaning in short relief while he cradles his husbands face between his hands and pulls him down for a kiss.

It’s a depraved kiss, tongues meeting instantly and teeth nibbling down on lips. Victor chases Yuuri’s tongue until he can suck on it, and in retaliation Yuuri grinds his hips, soaking Victor’s cock that’s trapped between the omega’s wet folds and his stomach. Both actions draw moans from them each and Victor feels lust bubble in him, threatening to spill over until he’s gone primal. 

He’s barely stopping himself from flipping them over and just  _ taking _ Yuuri when the omega rises and reaches a hand down to hold Victor’s cock in place until he can sink down, gasping loudly as the head slips in, and then letting out a long moan as he slides down the rest of the way. Victor feels Yuuri’s cunt clench around him, the heat and wetness pulsing as the omega takes a second to adjust.

It barely takes a second though, before Yuuri is rising up again and dropping himself down. His hands land on Victor’s chest and Victor grips his waist to keep him steady as he rides his cock.

“Beautiful,” Victor says without meaning to, and Yuuri blushes even more, a lovely pink color that spreads down his neck and to his chest. The omega’s scent is overwhelmingly pleased and aroused and it’s enough to make Victor lie back and watch as Yuuri uses him. 

He lets Yuuri ride him, enjoying their reunion and how their scents mingle and mesh again into something perfect. Even though there’s something in him that just wants to hold the omega down and fuck him, he feels helpless under brown eyes that gaze down at him through hooded lids and thick, dark lashes. Yuuri’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, looking like he wants to devour Victor, and  _ oh _ , Victor would let him. 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathes and he grinds down hard. His knot is starting to catch and when the omega whimpers and tosses his head back Victor has to bite his lip and use all his focus into not coming that second. 

“So good, my Yuuri,” Victor praises, his hands wandering from Yuuri’s waist to his chest, thumb brushing over the dark, hardened nubs there. 

Yuuri gasps again, his hole clutching Victor’s knot as he rises and falls once more before crying out, come spurting from his cocklet over Victor’s abdomen and Victor can’t stop from thrusting up into the tight heat spasming around him, his own orgasm shaking him to his core as Yuuri rides out his own.

He’s not even sure if he dragged Yuuri down for a kiss or if Yuuri descended his lips down upon Victors on his own, but here, like this with Yuuri on top of him, surrounding him, as pleasure bursts from their bodies, Victor can feel love pour over through their bond.

Yuuri makes another hitching gasp against his lips and Victor finds he’s not surprised at all when the kiss turns salty, tears from Yuuri’s eyes falling on his face. He parts from the kiss and strokes a thumb over Yuuri’s cheek, brushing the tears away. 

“I missed you,” Yuuri says. He’s shivering in Victor’s arms and Victor reaches for the blankets, draping them over their bodies. 

“I missed you too,” he says, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. He can feel a weak surge of emotions through the bond, strengthened by their coupling, twirling through Yuuri like a hurricane. They leave Victor feeling wrecked, as if he’s the devastation and aftermath. He doubts Yuuri is sending him these feeling on purpose but instead of blocking them, he just returns what he hopes is interpreted as love and comfort, then sets about distracting the omega. “We never got to finish our game.”

“What?” Yuuri mumbles into his chest, then, “Oh. Yes, that question game.”

“You go first,” Victor says, “Since you never finished your question the first time.”

“Well, I’ve changed my question, after a long talk with Minami last week,” Yuuri says, and Victor can only guess what is coming. “Did you really sit outside my door for two nights?”

Part of Victor wants to splutter and make a fuss, but the majority of him has no shame. Though Yuuri detested him at the time, Victor couldn’t stop his instincts from wanting to protect his omega, and had indeed sat outside Yuuri’s door until his ass was numb. “Yes,” he finally admits.

He feels Yuuri smile against his collarbone, a soft breath of laughter tickle across his skin. “Why?” Yuuri asks and Victor brings a hand up to tap his finger on Yuuri’s nose, earning him a wide eyed look.

“No cheating, my dear, for it’s my turn to ask a question,” he says and hums in thought. He’s delighting in all of Yuuri’s attention being on him, in feeling him wrapped around him still, and sprawled across his chest. He thinks for a moment to Yuuri’s reaction when he left, and returned, and the feelings he felt as they climaxed and wondered… “Do you love me?”

Yuuri stiffens. “Do I what?”

Victor feels a bit guilty about asking the question while Yuuri is trapped with him, but when he reaches out, Yuuri doesn’t feel outraged, just nervous. “Do you love me?” He repeats, softer.

“I’m your husband!” Yuuri says, voice shaking a bit, sounding incredulous, like he can’t believe Victor would ask such a question.

“I know,” Victor responds patiently. “But do you love me?”

Yuuri is silent for a long time, avoiding Victor’s eye and his cheeks turning pink. Victor stifles his disappointment. If anything, he tells himself as he runs his fingers up and down the bumps of Yuuri’s spine, it gives him a goal, to get Yuuri to fall in love with him. 

Then Yuuri breaks the silence.

“I suppose it’s hard not to,” he whispers, “When you are the way you are.”

“And how is that?” Victor asks immediately, and Yuuri doesn’t even call him out on cheating.

His blush deepens, spreading to his ears. “Tall, and handsome, and very smart. Kind too, to your staff and the dogs, and especially to me.”

“Ah, but all of those attributes belong to yourself as well,” Victor smiles down at his husband, who gazes at him with pretty brown eyes. “So I suppose I love you too.”

“You suppose?” Yuuri sounds offended but his lip twitches. 

Victor grins, then he grips Yuuri tight to him and rolls them over, both gasping as the movement tugs on where they’re connected most intimately, but Victor’s knot doesn’t budge and he spends the time to nuzzle Yuuri’s face and neck and scenting his husband most thoroughly, letting his love pour through their bond. He doesn’t stop until Yuuri is laughing and scenting him back. 

Finally, he pulls away enough to look into Yuuri’s warm, honey-brown eyes. “My darling Yuuri, my love for you is absolute and irrevocable. Ever since the assembly when we danced, you were the first and only thing I wanted to hold on to.”

“Victor,” he says, but seems unable to respond any more than that until he pulls Victor down for a kiss. 

They kiss, long and slow until Victor can pull out and they both lie down. He keeps Yuuri close, his arm held out for Yuuri to use as a pillow and his other hand holding Yuuri’s atop his heart. It reminds Victor of that one night that feels so long ago.

“Would you consider,” Victor pauses to lick his lips nervously, “Staying in my room? Even on nights when we don’t…”

“Oh,” Yuuri says after a moment, “Yes. If that’s what you would like, and if it won’t cause a scandal among the staff.”

Victor laughs. “They’re probably immune to our salacious ways.”

“Speaking of the servants,” Yuuri sighs, “I should rise before Minami comes in to wake me.”

He goes to sit up but Victor stops him from going any further. “I don’t think you need to worry about that, my dear.”

“What to you mean?” Yuuri asks.

“I gave Molly quite the scare when I came in. No doubt she’s told all of downstairs that I’ve returned, and I doubt anyone will be disturbing us anytime soon.”

“Oh no, poor Molly,” Yuuri says, flopping back down beside Victor. He rolls back into his previous position, curled up at Victor’s side, gazing up at him with an adoring expression. “I’m glad you’ve returned.”

“Me to, my love,” Victor leans down to press a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, then his nose, then down further to his irresistible lips, Yuuri stretching his neck to meet him halfway. The angle is awkward but he smiles nonetheless, happy to be home and in the arms of his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Gomen Georgi... don't get too sea-sick! 
> 
> This fic went a completely different path that what I intended, but the result was the same; Victor and Yuuri? in-love. My skin and crops? Clear and flourishing. Your kudos and comments? Greatly appreciated.
> 
> ♡ you!


End file.
